Bath Time
by Makiko Lime
Summary: [Oneshot] [Lemon] InuYasha comenzó a quitarse la ropa, .¡qué pervertido!. Kagome quiso cerrar los ojos, pero ellos no respondieron. ¿Tal vez ella era la pervertida? [InuKag]


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo hago esto por diversión y para calmar mis interminables apetitos sexuales (??).

* * *

Bath Time. 

(Hora del baño).

InuYasha comenzó a quitarse la ropa, .¡qué pervertido!. Kagome quiso cerrar los ojos, pero ellos no respondieron. ¿Tal vez ella era la pervertida?

* * *

**Dedicated to: Yuna Lime **(te dije que te dedicaría un one-shot, gosh-bitch y te aficionaré a Inu humano :3).

* * *

Ver a un hombre desvestirse y tomar un baño, puede resultar ser lo más sensual que jamás se haya visto en este pequeño planeta. Kagome lo aprendió de la "peor" manera.

* * *

agome caminó torpemente por el barranco, intentaba tener cuidado para no caerse o hacer algún ruido. Lo último que necesitaba es que la descubriera. 

Alargó una mano y se sujetó fuertemente de un tronco joven, percibiendo el dulce vapor de las aguas termales. Parpadeó confundida por la sensación que despertó en su pecho y con muchísimo más cuidado volvió a bajar.

Era de noche.

La luna no estaba, las estrellas apenas iluminaban y la fogata que ellos dos habían preparado para pasar la noche estaba algo alejada. Se dio cuenta que había dejado los fragmentos allí, pero su curiosidad pronto le hizo olvidar todo lo relacionado con la Perla de las Cuatro Almas.

Agachándose, se metió entre unos arbustos que rodeaban y protegían al agua termal, separó unas ramas lo suficiente para ver y lo buscó.

Ahí estaba.

Se preguntó por qué estaba arrodillado y mirando fijamente el agua. Se lo notaba pensativo y muy callado, demasiado quieto para ser InuYasha… y muy solo.

¿Se sentía solo, acaso?

El corazón de Kagome se encogió ante ese pensamiento. Lo último que quería es que él se sintiera así, InuYasha siempre estuvo solo y… bueno, ella quería quitarle esa soledad.

Vio como él golpeaba al suelo de piedra y se levantaba. Giró sobre sus talones y parecía que iba a marchase, Kagome hizo un amago pero abrió los ojos a más no poder. ¿Qué… qué estaba haciendo?

, pensó Kagome con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Quiso cerrar los ojos, pero ellos no respondieron. ¿Tal vez ella era la pervertida? .¡No, qué tontería! 

InuYasha se había quitado el haori y lo estaba doblando con cuidado. Se encontraba sentado en una roca y lo hacía todo con calma, con lentitud, como si supiera que ella estaba ahí, escondida en alguna parte, y lo hiciera todo a propósito.

"¡N.No!. ¡N.No seas baka, Kagome!"

InuYasha no sabía que ella estaba escondida, por supuesto.

¿No?

Se golpeó una mejilla suavemente, e intentó pellizcársela pero sus ojos estaban fijos en él, viendo qué ahora se estaba quitando su gi blanco. Di… Dios mío.

Lo había visto muchas veces, lo había curado infinidades de veces, _hasta había tocado su piel_, pero nunca… _realmente nunca_ lo había visto así en su forma humana. No creía que hubiera mucha diferencia, además estaba bastante lejos, pero… pero igual…

Unos cabellos negros se deslizaban por entre sus brazos, que parecían un poco más formados que de costumbre. Su pecho tenía los músculos algo marcados, no mucho, si no, más bien, lo necesario.

¡Pero su cabello…!

Parecía tan suave y rozando su piel… Kagome se estremeció, imaginándose a ese cabello tocar su piel con suavidad. Tocando cada parte, rozándola, estremeciéndola.

Se tapó la boca para evitar soltar un suspiro.

Entonces, InuYasha se levantó.

"Oh, no… ¡No, no, no hagas eso!"

El corazón de Kagome latía cada vez más rápido, sentía escalofríos recorrerle la espalda y parte de sus brazos, la sangre se hacía espesa y… ¿Era su imaginación, o acaso estaba haciendo más calor?

Perfectamente, la chica pudo notar como… las manos de él desanudaban lentamente el lazo de su hakama. Pero lo hacía de una forma casi juguetona, como si no estuviera seguro de hacerlo hasta que finalmente… lo desanudó.

Nuevamente, Kag se tapó la boca.

Y él se quitó el pantalón.

Aún con el puño ahogando algún ruido proveniente de su boca, el leve chillido se escuchó perfectamente. InuYasha miró hacia todos lados, cerciorándose que estaba completamente solo. E hizo lo que nunca debió hacer… empezó a caminar.

¡**Él** estaba caminando !. ¡**Desnudo**!

Se apretó más la boca, en un intento de callarse. Los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes, temía que InuYasha pudiera escucharlos y descubrirla. Sentía su rostro tan caliente, .¡estaría más roja que el traje de él! Y las rodillas temblaban mucho.

InuYasha pasó cerca de su arbusto, podía verlo desde el hueco que ella había hecho. Agradeció que fuera justo en la parte de su ombligo y no en…

"¡Oh, dios!. ¡Deja de pensar en eso, Kagome!"

¡Pero no todo el tiempo podía… podía… _podía ver a InuYasha desnudo_! .¡Era un horror! Bueno, tal vez no era horroroso y estaba mucho mejor de lo que ella había ima…

"Keh", él había hablado. Tal vez no hablado, pero había dicho algo.

Y eso le hizo ver que estaba en la realidad. Él estaba desnudo, frente a ella, fijándose si había alguien que estuviera espiándolo.

, no pudo evitar suspirar en silencio. 

InuYasha caminó hacia el agua termal y se metió adentro, suspirando mientras tanto. Kagome realmente deseó que no lo hubiera hecho, así era muy difícil intentar mantenerse oculta e irse.

¿Irse?. ¡Qué locura! Ella no podía irse. No es que quisiera quedarse (bueno, en parte) es que sus piernas no paraban de temblar y en ese estado era más propensa a su torpeza. Además era imposible no levantarse y que él la descubriera.

, se dijo Kagome tapando… parcialmente sus ojos, viendo perfectamente la nuca, su cabello largo y negro, y los brazos… Oh, dios santísimo, qué brazos. ¡Ahora sabía por qué sus abrazos eran tan fuertes y perturbadores! 

Respiró profundamente e intentó calmar sus hormonas adolescentes.

Se estaba humillando cada vez más, se dijo con impaciencia. Se cruzó de brazos e intentó pensar en otras cosas, pero resultó imposible. El cuerpo de InuYasha volvía a su mente sin su consentimiento y tenerlo ahí, en frente, mirando el cielo en un gesto pensativo...

"¿Por qué… está así?"

InuYasha se quedaba de vez en cuando mirando el cielo, seguramente recordando cosas de su vida y de Kikyou. Admitía que algunas veces la entristecía, otras le molestaba y en algunas ocasiones deseaba abrazarlo y decirle que estaba todo bien.

"Seguramente estará pensando en ella…"

Sin saber por qué, toda la sensualidad se fue con el vapor denso que flotaba sobre su cabeza. Tal vez debía terminar esta farsa, mentirle a InuYasha que estaba durmiendo y por lo bruta que era terminó rodando cuesta abajo hasta parar ahí.

¿Por qué él debía saber que lo estaba espiando? No era de su incumbencia.

Soltó un suspiro y se apoyó contra el árbol para levantarse, empujándose un poco, pasando el arbusto; cuando él se movió. Avanzó muy lentamente, casi parecía deslizarse, hasta estar en el centro del ¿arrollo, lago, río, mar, laguna? Oh, bueno, hasta estar en el centro del agua termal y corrió su cabello hacia un costado.

Nuevamente, Kagome se perdió entre esa espalda fuerte, brillante, húmeda, sexy, masculina… ¿Cuántas veces se había apoyado en ella?. ¿Cuántas veces se había quedado dormida por esa sensación de protección?. ¿Cuántas veces la había curado?

Eso no importó.

InuYasha se levantó y dejó de darle la espalda. Los ojos se abrieron un poco, a igual que su boca, y le mostró una atractiva cara de sorpresa. Kagome parpadeó y entonces supo

Ella se había apoyado en el árbol y levantado un poco, lo suficiente para que su cabeza sobresaliera del arbusto y quedara expuesta. InuYasha la miró y Kagome también lo miró.

"¡KYAA! .¡PERVERTIDO!"

Kagome se tapó los ojos y se ocultó en el arbusto.

InuYasha se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello y se zambulló en el agua, hundiéndose hasta la nariz. Se acercó hacia la orilla y la miró molesto. Sí, sí, con esa atractiva cara de fastidio.

"¡.¿Qué mierda haces aquí?.!", gruñó InuYasha desde la orilla.

Kagome, con las piernas de gelatina, se asomó del arbusto y salió, nomás para arrodillarse a una distancia considerable de la orilla.

"Tro–Tropecé…", y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, con el rostro también sonrojado.

InuYasha alzó una ceja.

"No estuviste espiándome¿verdad?"

"¡Kyaa, no, pervertido!", chilló Kagome cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que se sonrojaba más aún. ¿Cómo es que pudo dar en el blanco?. ¿Era tan obvia?

Ambos se sumergieron en un silencio feo.

InuYasha no se sentía cómodo estando arrodillado en el agua cálida y con Kagome siendo pariente de un tomate. ¿Por qué había aparecido? Geez, sólo quería un tiempo para él solo… ¿O debió dejar que ella se bañara primero?

"Si no… Si no tienes nada más que hacer…", .¡.¿qué cosa quería decir con eso?.! .¡Geez, estúpido InuYasha! "Se… será mejor que vuelvas… a… a dónde está la fogata…"

Kagome se abrazó a sí misma y lo miró. Asintió algo ausente, sin comprender por qué sentía tanta desilusión, y se levantó. ¿Qué le pasaba?. ¿Acaso pensó que InuYasha se levantaría, la abrazaría, la besaría, la miraría fijamente unos momentos y la arrastraría hacia el agua?

El sonrojo nuevamente volvió.

"¿Y… y si te ataca un youkai?", preguntó ella lo primero que vino a su mente.

InuYasha se sonrojó aún más.

"¡.¿Acaso quieres verme mientras me baño?.!"¡maldita tontería!. ¡Se sentía como…! .¡Esto era una situación tan estúpida! "¡Keh!. ¡Haz lo que quieras! No me importa si estás mirándome", se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, como si estuviera ofendido.

No supo por qué, pero aquello le volvió la alegría.

"Como quieras", aceptó ella tranquilamente y volvió a arrodillarse.

InuYasha sintió una gota de sudor naciéndole desde la sien y recorriéndole el rostro.

Pero Kagome no soportaba mucho el silencio.

"Es bonita la noche¿no?"

Él la fulminó por el rabillo del ojo, Kagome se rascó la nuca y se rió nerviosamente. Ese sí que fue un comentario verdaderamente estúpido.

"¡Oh, jeje, lo siento, lo siento!"

InuYasha gruñó un poco y corrió su cabello, para quitarle el exceso del agua. Escuchó una ligera tos y la volteó a mirar.

Kagome se encontraba nerviosa. ¿Por qué todavía permanecía aquí? .¿Y por qué _miércoles_ él debía darle la _espalda_?

"Si… Si quieres puedo darte shampoo… y cre… crema de enjuague…", ofreció tímidamente, con los ojos brillantes por la vergüenza.

InuYasha se sonrojó por aquella mirada.

"No necesito nada, gracias", su voz se volvió ronca y los ojos azules se entrecerraron un poco. Tal vez fuera su forma humana, tal vez el vapor, tal vez el agua, tal vez el día, tal vez todo pero…

"Cierra los ojos", pidió él.

Kagome lo miró asustada.

"¿Por qué?"

"¡.¿Cómo qué »por qué«?.! .¡Voy a salir, perra!", el sonrojo nuevamente adornaba el atractivo rostro del medio humano. Kagome se sonrojó y cerró los ojos.

Ah, sí, sí, salir. Tonta.

Escuchó el sonido del agua, unas pisadas… Un momento, esas pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Percibió una respiración, algo tibio sobre su oreja y una leve pero dulce presión en sus labios.

Kagome abrió los ojos y la boca para dar una protesta, o lo que sea, pero fue impulsada hacia el suelo, quedando acorralada entre un InuYasha humano desnudo y la dura, fría e inerte roca. Y la estaba besando…

Verdaderamente la estaba besando.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¡Oh, realmente su primer beso era… húmedo!

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa vocesita que decía 'bésalo, bésalo'. Qué más daba que su primer beso fuera húmedo y con un hombre desnudo… ¡Lo estaba recibiendo, y vaya forma de tenerlo!

¿Por qué la besaba?

¡Oh, qué más daba!

Aunque se sentía verdaderamente incómoda. No es que no le gustara el beso –es más, le encantaba– pero… ella estaba vestida y él no. Generalmente, en todas partes, la situación debería ser al revés.

El pervertido besaba a la chica desnuda, no el chico desnudo besaba a la pervertida.

¿Era realmente tan pervertida?

Empezó a seguir el ritmo que InuYasha le estaba imponiendo, aprendiendo poco a poco como era besar. Su lengua era suave y dulce; con un extraño dulce. Era, ciertamente, un beso… ¿delicioso? Podría decirse así.

Ambos dejaron de besarse y apoyaron sus frentes, compartiendo el oxigeno. Kagome aún tenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose embriagar por el olor a bosque húmedo que InuYasha poseía, y sentir su calor, su piel rozando la de ella.

"InuYasha…"

Él no respondió.

"Estás desnudo"

Ahora, él también abrió los ojos, mostrándole un inocente azul y se miró hacia abajo. Kagome se sonrojó, descubriendo que tenía la tentación de mirar, pero prefirió intentar alejarse.

"Keh, ni que fuera la primera vez…", se quejó el medio humano con voz débil, reteniéndola un poco más.

Si ella se atrevía huir ahora, realmente se sentiría un estúpido. Aparte, una vocesita molesta, chillona, le gritaba que no la dejara irse y que… ¿la desvistiera?

No era tan mala la idea.

, se dijo a sí mismo, mirándola con cierta vergüenza. 

"Inu–… InuYasha, yo…", Kagome le devolvió la mirada, ojos brillantes encontrándose con otros ojos brillantes.

Ella apoyó una mano en su pecho a modo de protección, él la cubrió con su mano y entrecerró los ojos, volviéndola a besar.

¿Qué le estaba impulsando a hacer esto?

Estaba mal.

Muy mal.

¿O no?

Una parte suya le decía que sí, que ella era una niña y lo que hacía era verdaderamente malo, mientras que otra parte… lo alentaba.

Y escuchó a esa parte.

El beso empezó con calma, con suavidad. Él recorría su boca como si la estuviera acariciando, más que explorando y ella lentamente hacía lo mismo, con cierta vergüenza. Movió su cabeza para estar más cómodo y casi por inercia, una mano se apoyó en la cintura de Kagome.

Percibió como ésta se estremecía y entreabrió los ojos para ver su rostro; estaba ligeramente sonrojado y los párpados estaban apretados, como si temiera hacer algo malo. Nuevamente, cerró los ojos y se separó un poco.

"Kagome…"

La chica pegó inconscientemente más su cuerpo al del chico ante la mención su nombre. Se sentía nerviosa, algo le decía que esto iría a pasar a mayores pero no le importaba realmente; lo que verdaderamente temía era hacerlo mal.

InuYasha rozó su mejilla con los labios, percibiendo la confusa respiración en sus oídos, y siguió bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello. Le dio unos ligeros besitos en la suave piel y pasó su lengua, escuchando como Kagome soltaba un ligero jadeo y sus manos apretaban sus hombros.

Sentir la piel de ella tocar la suya encendió un lado de él que no conocía y se separó rápidamente, alejándose.

"¿I–InuYasha?", aún con los ojos cerrados –consiente de su desnudez– Kagome se reincorporó y se atrevió a verlo. "¿Po… por qué?", lo miró confundida, intentando encontrar una explicación.

¿Por qué la besaba primero y luego se alejaba como si le diera repugnancia?

El chico se había acercado hacia sus ropas y se puso el hakama. Volteó a ver a Kagome, notando que ella seguía en el mismo lugar, verdaderamente confundida y… ¿asustada?

Ella se levantó y se acercó a él, tomándolo del brazo con ambas manos. InuYasha la miró con un rostro inexpresivo.

"Es… es…", Kagome se sentía una estúpida, sólo seguía sus instintos. ¡Qué boba era! Y para el colmo las lágrimas estaban saliendo, sin poder controlarlas. "Es porque no lo hago bien¿verdad? Es eso¿no?", sacudió la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su uniforme. "¡Pue… puedo aprender! .¡Yo… yo…!"

InuYasha suspiró y dejó el gi en el suelo, se volteó hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros. Limpió las lágrimas con su dedo, y le sonrió un poco para calmarla.

"No es eso, Kagome"

"Pe… pero…"

Él apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

"Si… si seguía yo…", parecía que intentaba buscar las palabras para explicarle, "podría… podría hacer que fuera horrible y… Y yo soy un han…"

"¿Estás diciendo que no quieres… que no quieres hacerlo porque eres un hanyou?", espetó Kagome con brusquedad, frunciendo el ceño.

InuYasha la miró, frunció y asintió.

"Baka"

"¡Oye! .¿por qué…?.!", InuYasha había comenzado a protestar pero Kagome lo cortó con un delicado pero firme abrazo. Los pequeños brazos rodearon la fuerte cintura del chico y su rostro se ocultó entre la suave pero firme piel.

InuYasha era un tonto.

"Baka… Baka…"

Le hubiera gustado saber por qué InuYasha le había besado, sinceramente, le hubiera gustado saber también lo que él sentía pero… no pudo preguntárselo.

Ella despegó su rostro del pecho de él y lo miró a los ojos.

"Sabes que no me importa eso"

InuYasha miró hacia otra parte, sintiéndose estúpido y sonrojado. No era simplemente por eso, es que… jamás había sentido eso. Y le asustaba.

No quería abrumarla, tampoco espantarla.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué la había besado. Pero… había algo que simplemente no pudo resistir, y ahora que estaban solos, en una noche oscura…

Bueno, era tonto.

"Keh"

Kagome se separó de él, sonrojándose, y le dio la espalda.

"Te… ¿te gustaría hacerlo?", preguntó finalmente.

InuYasha puso su atractiva cara de sorprendido otra vez.

"¿Na… Nani?"

Kagome lo miró de reojo.

"Es que… bueno, tú me besaste… y… y…"

Él la tomó del brazo e hizo mirarlo, frente a frente, rostro con rostro. Pasó una mano por su mejilla, hacia su nuca, enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello y deslizó sus labios contra los de ella.

Kagome se puso de puntitas, cerrando los ojos por inercia, abrazándolo por el cuello y respondiendo con calma.

Sonrió un poco entre el beso y también enredó sus dedos por entre el cabello de InuYasha. No sabía si era por su forma humana, por el agua o por sus manos… pero el cabello de él era suave; muy suave.

Y el olor de bosque se hizo más presente.

Bosque.

InuYasha olía a bosque.

Era un olor que se insinuaba, que la atrapaba, que la atontaba. Tal vez hoy era ese día en dónde ella y él compartirían algo especial.

Algo que ellos dos sólo tenían.

Sintió como una mano de InuYasha se apoyaba justo dónde comenzaba su falda y su remera se levantaba un poco. Los dedos tocaban tanto la tela como la piel y lentamente empezaron a subir.

"Inu…", murmuró ella, moviendo su cabeza, besándolo más, aplastándose más contra él.

Esa mano se corrió hasta su espalda, esta vez, debajo de la remera.

* * *

InuYasha besaba su cuello con ternura, lamiéndolo suavemente. Kagome se apretó más contra el árbol, gimiendo con delicadeza y estirándose para permitirle unas caricias más. 

Sentía la piel de su pecho rozar contra la de él y eso la excitaba demasiado. El aire parecía casi inexistente entre ellos dos.

Era imposible.

"In–… ¡InuYasha!"

Los labios de él se dirigieron lentamente hacia abajo, mordiendo juguetonamente la clavícula y el hombro. Sus manos acariciaban sus senos con ternura, endureciéndolos con una exquisita lentitud que la mareaba. Hasta que, finalmente, él lo lamió. Kagome gimió un poco más alto y cerró con fuerza los ojos, temblando de deseo. Él hizo lo mismo con el otro, rozando sus piernas aún vestidas con el hakama contra las desnudas de Kagome.

Imposible.

Su aroma, su calor, sus caricias todo lograba despertar sentimientos que no conocía, sensaciones jamás percibidas. Le resultaba imposible, inevitable casi, resistirse, intentar mantener alguna cordura.

El simple rápido respirar de él lograba excitarla, todo su cuerpo estaba activo y sumiso a la vez. La sangre corría rápidamente –más rápido que nunca– por sus venas, la temperatura había subido, sus manos transpiraban, y sentir esa piel, su boca, sus dientes, _su lengua_… la hacía gemir, jadear, retorcerse.

Era como una marioneta entre sus brazos. Dejaba que él la tocase a su antojo, sin importarle nada. Esto era extraño… Siempre se sintió nerviosa de que alguien la mirara, ya que su cuerpo la ponía incómoda pero… con él era diferente. No sentía tanta vergüenza de su cuerpo.

Sólo temía que a él no le gustara, tenía miedo de hacerlo mal, de que algo pasara y él la ignorara para siempre. No quería ser una mujer de sólo una noche, quería más… algo más.

InuYasha besó la piel de entre el medio de sus senos y lentamente empezó a bajar. Sin saber cómo, Kagome escuchó el rasgar de una tela y supo que fue su falda¿cómo lo había hecho?

"InuYasha…"

Él se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos. La chica desvió la mirada, sonrojándose furiosamente ante los ojos azules de su compañero; eran tan penetrantes y ahora mostraban un brillo que jamás había visto.

No estaba segura de lo que significaba.

InuYasha aligeró su ceño y se acercó a ella, rozándole la mejilla con sus labios. Tímidamente Kagome volvió a mirarlo.

"Kagome"

Esa voz.

Esa voz.

Cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza, pegando su cuerpo al de ella. Había pronunciado su nombre de una manera tan única, tan masculina, tan… tan propia de él. No había palabra alguna que describiera lo que le sucedió, tal vez se había

Sí, era lo más cercano.

InuYasha suspiró más tranquilo y sonrió un poco.

"Kagome", había una ligera nota de alegría en su voz.

Ella sólo se sonrojó más.

Una mano se deslizó por el costado de su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su falda para volver a subir dentro de ella. Esa mano dejaba su piel hirviendo y a medida que subía cada vez más, dejaba un rastro de electricidad.

Y escuchó como otra tela se rompía. Quiso soltar algún sonido en señal de protesta, pero de su boca salió un quejido.

InuYasha la estaba acariciando íntimamente. Le enviaba ola tras ola de placer, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, cada vez eran más fuertes y poco a poco su mente se quedó en blanco, mareada entre el placer, unos ojos azules y la calidez de su cuerpo.

Cuando él dejó de atormentarla, Kagome empezaba a deslizarse sobre el árbol pero él la sujetó fuertemente, besándole la sien de paso.

Humedad. Aroma. Sensación. Calidez. Ojos azules. Sonrisa.

Lo abrazó fuertemente.

Era una sensación maravillosa.

Sí todo eso causó sólo con sus manos (Kagome se sonrojó un poco más), no podía imaginar lo que vendría después.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó InuYasha, con su voz ronca, hundiendo parte de su rostro en el cuello de ella, percibiendo su aroma. Le gustaría tener sus sentidos más desarrollados, así no era necesario preguntarle algo tan trivial.

Kagome asintió.

Sentía que la voz no podría salirle. Su mente le ordenaba que hiciera tantas cosas, pero no estaba preparada todavía… ¿o sí?

"InuYasha… InuYasha… Yo… Yo…", sus manos empezaron a deslizarse por los brazos de él y subieron, rozando apenas el pecho. Estando tan cerca, vio perfectamente como InuYasha se tensaba y luego estremecía.

"Kagome, deja… deja de hacer eso…", pidió con voz débil y muy sonrojado, mirando la pequeña mano de ella que subía y subía.

"Es mi turno", contestó la chica, poniéndose de puntitas de pie para besarlo. Quería que perdiera la razón, que su mente se quedara en blanco como le había sucedido a ella.

Ante esa vocecita tímida y algo infantil no pudo resistir y dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera. No podía moverse, se encontraba agitado y ahora Kagome haría… La sangre se le subió a la cabeza y a otra parte del cuerpo.

Ella bajó y mordió juguetonamente su cuello, cerca de la nuez. Sus manos acariciaron los brazos y su espalda, enredándose entre los suaves cabellos de él.

Se separó y miró su pecho, libre de cicatrices, exceptuando una muy pequeña. Kagome la acarició suavemente y sintió el acelerado latido de su corazón; supo rápidamente de qué era esa marca pequeña.

Tal vez nunca se le iría, tan vez esa marca estaría allí para siempre, recordándole una y otra vez que ella no… no era nadie, pero estaba segura que intentaría sanársela no importaba cómo pero lo haría.

Esa era una promesa para ella y para él.

La acarició un poco más, percibiendo como la respiración de él se volvía más rápida y finalmente la besó, sellando el pacto.

Tragando saliva con cierta dificultad, ella tomó el perfecto nudo de su hakama y lo tiró suavemente, viendo como la tela caía casi al instante.

Tragó saliva, parpadeó y su mano empezó a bajar muy lentamente del pecho de él, al mismo tiempo que su boca mordía el hombro.

Sólo hacia caso a esa voz que le guiaba como hacerlo, no estaba segura si lo haría bien pero… haría lo mejor que pudiera. Escuchó un quejido por parte de él en cuanto su mano hizo contacto que esa parte del cuerpo.

Estaba caliente, muy caliente. Tomó aire fuertemente y empezó a deslizar su mano, tomando conciencia de lo que era, de cómo se sentía, de cómo era su… tamaño.

, fue lo único que pensó. 

Tomando más confianza, su mano se encerró en el miembro de él y empezó a hacer los movimientos que –de alguna manera- ella conocía. Movimientos a veces lentos, a veces rápidos. InuYasha la acorraló más contra el árbol, su respiración era forzosa y cuando ambos se miraron, vio su rostro.

Era el rostro más atractivo que alguna vez pudo ver.

Los ojos brillantes, los labios entreabiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello pegándosele a la cara. Estaba… estaba hermoso. No había otra forma de decirlo. Estaba hermoso.

No pudo resistirse y se olvidó de todo. Menos de él.

Lo soltó con cuidado y lo abrazó por el cuello, besándolo con delicadeza, con suavidad, con ternura, con todo el amor en que podía besarlo.

InuYasha le respondió de la misma manera, abrazándola por la cintura, intentando controlar su sangre pero era imposible. ¿Se iría a transformar en un demonio? Sólo le había sucedido en varias ocasiones dónde su sangre iba veloz por su cuerpo, pero él siempre se transformaba.

¿Y si se olvidaba de Kagome?. ¿Y si la lastimaba?

Se sentía tan… tan… tan excitado que temía lo peor.

No quería lastimarla.

"InuYasha…", suspiró Kagome, dejando de besarlo, ocultando su rostro entre el hueco que formaba su brazo y el cuello de él. "InuYasha…"

"No quiero… herirte", murmuró con una voz diferente a la suya, más ronca de lo normal.

Kagome se sorprendió un poco de esa voz tan gruesa.

"No… No lo harás", contestó segura. InuYasha jamás sería capaz de lastimarla o herirla, él no era así.

Él tomó las piernas de ella e hizo que se sujetara de su cadera, no estaba seguro de todo esto. _"La voy a lastimar"_, pensaba con cierto miedo, _"seguro… seguro me transformaré… y…"_. Cerró los ojos cuando empezó a entrar en ella.

Escuchó como Kagome gemía y luego soltaba un pequeño grito de dolor y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de él. InuYasha se detuvo, asustado. ¡La había lastimado!

"¡Kagome!"

Ella se apretó más.

"Estoy… estoy bien… ya… ya se me pasó", aseguró Kagome, jadeando, deseando que InuYasha siguiera pero él no parecía seguro. "¡Si… sigue... por favor... si.. sigue!"

InuYasha cerró los ojos, deseando no lastimarla más y siguió. Intentaba hacerlo despacio para no asustarla, abrumarla o lastimarla pero le era imposible.

Algo le decía que fuera más rápido.

Más.

Apretó la mandíbula, escuchando los gemidos de ella.

Más.

Se mordió el labio.

Más.

Kagome lo besó, empezando a seguir el ritmo.

Más.

Más.

Más.

El ritmo se hizo más rápido, todo parecía estar mezclándose; los olores eran variados y embriagantes, sus mentes estaban llenas de nada y sólo había una voz que pedía más, más.

"InuYasha… ¡InuYasha!", gritaba Kagome, entre sus gemidos, moviéndose más.

Sentían que se elevaban y tocaban el cielo con sus manos. Sea lo que sea, fuera lo que fuera… había algo que los unía cada vez más.

Y ese algo explotó.

Tanto ella como él gritaron ante la increíble ola de placer que pegó contra sus cuerpos.

Otra nueva explosión, más exquisita que la anterior.

Y todo lentamente empezó a tener sentido, todo parecía volver de a poco a la normalidad. Ya está, todo pasó.

Kagome estaba mareada. InuYasha también.

"I… InuYasha, te… te amo"

Él la miró por un momento, pero no dijo nada, besó su sien.

Y nada más.

* * *

Esto era tan… ¡embarazoso! 

Kagome se cubrió un poco más, hundiéndose en el agua. InuYasha estaba al lado suyo, sonrojado, sin hablar, sin mirar, parecía que casi ni respiraba.

Quería preguntarle por qué no le dijo nada cuando se confesó, por qué simplemente la besó… pero tenía miedo de su respuesta.

Pensaba que él… bueno, que InuYasha sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él. Es más, jamás pensó que le diría eso pero…

Estaba confundida.

¿Por qué?

Apretó el puño fuertemente y le lanzó agua a InuYasha.

"¡OYE!"

"¡Eres tan idiota!"

InuYasha frunció el ceño.

"¡No me digas idiota, perra!"

"¡Idiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiota!. ¡INUYASHA NO BAKA!", gritó Kagome a todo pulmón, reprimiéndose el gritar el Osuwari porque estaba en humano.

¡Arg, maldito idiota! Se sentía tan impotente por no saber lo que sentía por ella, tan lastimada y tan… sola.

Y empezó a lanzarle más agua.

"¡MALDITA PERRA!", respondió InuYasha, más enojado, también tirándole agua.

Estuvieron así, en una larga lucha para ver quién mojaba más a quién. Kagome descargaba toda su bronca, todo sentimiento de odio que poseía hacía él.

¡Era su maldita culpa!

¡Tenía la _culpa_ que ella lo espiara!

¡Tenía la culpa de que fuera _tan_ atractivo!

¡Tenía la culpa de haberla _besado_!

**_¡POR SU CULPA, HABÍA HECHO EL AMOR CON ÉL_!**

InuYasha también se encontraba furioso y respondía los ataques con rapidez. Estaba molesto por todo y especialmente por ella.

Pero… ¿por qué?

"¡_Mou_!. ¡Osu…!", Kagome estaba cansada.

Harta de su cara. Harta de sus sentimientos. Harta de la noche, del día, de la mañana, de la tarde. Estaba .

Ya no le importaba si le causaba mucho daño, sólo quería descargarse, salir de ahí y llorar como una tonta. Nunca debió hacer eso. Nunca.

Pero InuYasha fue rápido, se acercó a ella y le tapó la boca, mirándola con fijeza, como si estuviera retándola.

Kagome encorvó la cejas y se tranquilizó, aflojando los hombros. InuYasha separó su mano y ambos estuvieron mirándose con silencio.

Hasta que ella empezó a reír.

Y él también.

Ambos se rieron por ser esta escena tan estúpida. ¿O era porque ambos eran estúpidos?

Bueno, no importaba.

Sólo se oían las risas. Y de alguna manera, Kagome supo que jamás podría cansarse de la sonrisa de él y que no importaba si la amaba o no; si con ello lograba verlo como jamás lo había visto.

Que tonto y cruel que es el amor.

* * *

InuYasha estaba sentado, colocándose el gi. Miró sobre su hombro, hacia Kagome, que seguía arrodillada y tan sólo con su pollera medio rasgada. 

¿Es que no pensaba vestirse?

Se sonrojó furiosamente.

_"Pervertido"._, se dijo una vez más. 

Tomó aire fuertemente y puso cara de indiferente, al menos así no se delataría. Era lo que menos deseaba.

"¿Te vestirás?", escupió con un gruñido, la miró, esperando una respuesta tajante pero ella se encogió y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo haría si no tuviera todas mis ropas rotas", y ella le mostró los dos pedazos que formaron anteriormente la remera de su uniforme. Incluso la pollera estaba rota.

Vaya.

Era su culpa.

Kagome dejó de mirarlo y volvió a su estado pensativo.

Soltó un suspiro y se levantó, tomando su haori y dejó que se cayera sobre su cabeza. Ella lo miró sorprendida, y se vio tan inocente, tan… Arg, tuvo que desviar la cara porque estaba sonrojado.

"Cúbrete con eso"

Y le dio la espalda, para que ella se cambiara. ¡Realmente se comportaba como un tonto! Con esta, ya era la tercera vez que la veía desnuda… pero nunca después de haber hecho el amor y mojarse, y…

Se cruzó de brazos.

¡Él era el Gran InuYasha, no le importaban esas cosas!

"Ya está", la voz de Kagome sonaba tímida, e InuYasha volteó a mirarla.

Oh.

_"Maldición!"_, se dijo, apretando los puños. ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Ella estaba vestida de la misma manera que esa noche, en la pelea de Tôkajin, y su haori realmente le quedaba… bien. Sí, sólo eso, 'bien'. 

"Vámonos", contestó entrecerrando los ojos y con voz ronca, comenzando a subir el barranco. Realmente era más fácil bajarlo que subirlo.

La tuvo que ayudar varias veces, hasta que ya cansado la hizo subir sobre sus hombros. Estando en su forma humana, pensó que Kagome pesaría más pero le sorprendió que apenas sí sentía su peso.

Bueno, qué más daba.

"¿Te peso?", preguntó Kagome, algo preocupada.

InuYasha seguía subiendo.

"Keh, deberías bajar de peso", mintió él.

Kagome le tiró del pelo.

"¡Cállate!"

"¡.¿Para qué me preguntas, entonces?.!", escupió InuYasha enfadado, como manteniendo la guardia.

Pero Kagome, ofendida, no le contestó. Una vez que llegaron a la fogata, ella se sentó y ni siquiera lo miró.

Inu se rascó la nuca y suspiró, sentándose al lado de ella. Miró hacia el cielo y soltó un suspiro, rodeando a Kagome con su brazo.

Ella se dejó, tan sumisa, y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, sonriendo un poco. Las cosas eran normales entre ellos. Y estaba bien, de alguna manera.

"Buenas noches, Inu-kun"

Y cerró los ojos.

InuYasha descubrió que no le molestara que ella lo llamara 'Inu-kun', siempre había oído que a Miroku lo trataba con respeto, a Kouga siempre tenía un ligero tono de cariño, y Shippou siempre tuvo ese 'chan'. Pero nunca lo había llamado de esa manera, para ella siempre fue 'InuYasha'.

Le gustó finalmente el oír 'kun', que estaba bien, aunque Inu no le gustara.

"Cállate, Kagome", gruñó, sabiendo si no decía eso Kagome empezaría a molestarlo.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre ella, mirando la fogata.

"Yo también te amo"

Cerró los ojos, y se durmió también.

.O.W.A.R.I.

(.F.I.N.)

–

–

–

–

Omake (extra):

Sólo habían pasado dos horas desde que despertó y seguía mirando el fuego, Kagome dormía cómodamente abrazándose a él, como si fuera un osito de felpa. Se… veía bien durmiendo.

"Keh"

Recordó cuando tenía que bañarse, odiaba que su madre interrumpiera su juego gritando: '¡Es hora del baño!'. ¿Para qué bañarse si se iría a ensuciar otra vez? Siempre destetó bañarse, era perder minutos apreciados.

Miró nuevamente a la chica que él quería, con el cabello húmedo y sus labios entreabiertos. Parpadeó y sonrió levemente, recordando, sintiendo por primera vez las curvas evidentes de su cuerpo.

Ahora esperaba ansioso la hora del baño.

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora: **

¡Wolas, gente! Acá yo, con otro de mis "famosísimos" one-shot. Espero que le(s) haya gustado, en lo personal… bueno, para mí estuvo más o menos, pero algo es algo. Tardé bastante en escribirlo, pero terminé finalmente un domingo 12 de agosto, Día del Niño en mi país a las 13:35 p.m.

Este one se lo dediqué a Yuna porque se lo prometí (¡visteh', visteh', te lo dije!) y porque hacía mucho que no escribía un lemon y estaba algo oxidada.

¡Bien, ya basta de mí! .¡Espero su(s) review(s)!

¡Sayonara!

Makiko Lime.

(¡17 hojas de Word me tomó!)


End file.
